terraria_ultraterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dunestock
"Greetings, . Have you happened to have seen a hungry looking monster in the desert? I saw it shortly, but a sandstorm brewed up, and I had to leave. I suggest you take a look at this" ''-the Guide 'Dunestock''' is a late pre-hardmode boss which, unlike other bosses, uses landmines and lasting projectiles to attack. It is by far the hardest boss before the wall of flesh, and the player should have sufficient gear before fighting it. Aerodynamic potions, are a necessity for the fight to avoid interference from wind. They are always fought during a sandstorm, as they summon one at the beginning of the battle. Spawn Dunestock can be summoned with a Dried canteen, looking for water. It will also spawn during a sandstorm rarely if the following criteria are met: * the player has at least 18 defense without buffs * skeletron has been defeated * the player has over 80% of their life left Behavior Dunestock, unlike other bosses, has a sentry based attack style. They fire many projectiles, all of which last for around 10 seconds and have different effects. They always cycle through the following attacks: * Fires 10 Tumbler needles, each of which do 20/40 damage upon hitting players. These will stay on the ground for 10 seconds before fading away. They restrict player movement, and force them to jump to different positions instead of walking. * About 5 seconds after the needles, they will fire tumbleweed projectiles, which deal 20/40 damage on contact. These are affected by gravity, and will bounce around for about 7 seconds. 5 seconds later, they begin fire needles again. * They repeat the cycle above twice before using their wings to fly. They will fly above the player for about 5 seconds before firing 5 needle projectiles. They then fly in a straight line to the players current position, attempting contact damage, before dropping to the ground * At 50% health, they will fire claw projectiles while flying. These, like the tumbleweeds, will bounce of tiles, but are unaffected by gravity. after about 3 seconds of flying, a burst of 3 (4-5 in expert mode) needles will fire swiftly at the closest player. The needles will only stay on the ground for 5 seconds (10 in expert) before disappearing. The rate of which the claws are fired grows as their health depletes. * At 40% health, the claws start firing while they are on the ground as well. Like the others, they will continuously fire faster and faster as their health depletes. In expert mode In expert mode, they will begin to fire sand vortexes at the player under 25% health. These vortexes will slowly drag the closest player closer to them, making movement harder, and disappearing after 5 seconds. They will not, however, deal any contact damage. Notes * The boss will teleport to players if they are out of range of the attacks. This is to prevent cheesing with large scale arenas. * The boss will travel through tiles when flying. but not grounded. This prevents you from cheesing the boss by putting it in a box. * Unlike other naturally spawning bosses, the boss has no health criteria- this means that the player can fight it even if they have only 100 max life, as long as they can beat skeletron. Tips * Always craft Aerodynamic potions, they make you immune to wind (not the vortexes in expert mode). * The boss will always drop down from slightly above the player upon spawning. It is suggested that you are ready to move out of the way of the boss, before contact damage is dealt Trivia * The boss appears to be made out of angry tumblers, and antlion parts. The boss's concept, as a matter of fact, is dead antlion parts encased by angry tumblers. * The boss is a replacement for the Antlion king, do to a mod called Antiaris already having an antlion boss.